My Sister Is Officially My Worst Enemy
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: What would Max do if she finds out she has a sister? What will she do when a competition forms for Fang? What will happen when Max learns that her sister isn't who she seems to be? Lot's of FAXNESS! There's a sequel out now, too!
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the stars. They were shining against the pitch-black sky. Fang was lying down next to me. The rest of the flock I had trusted Jeb with, and my decision surprised me. I still didn't even know what was going through my head at the time. I needed some time off, and Fang had asked to tag along. Of course, I had let him come.

"We need to get a real life." I said.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." He replied.

"And I've been thinking about this. The School did something good for us, there not all bad."

Fang turned to me. "Like what?"

"Flying is awesome. And they were the ones who did that to us."

"Yeah, whatever. If we didn't have wings we might have normal lives, though." Fang jolted up. "What is that sound?"

"Huh?" I moaned.

"That sound, it's like birds. And a car."

I listened more closely. There were birds and a car. At least that was what it sounded like. I turned to see what it was.

"Ah, great." I said sarcastically. It was the flock flying our way, and below them was Jeb in a car. I tried to drown it out by listening to the waves crashing on the shore of the beach.

"Max!" Nudge and Jeb called. I groaned and turned around. The flock had landed and Jeb was getting out of the car. I had to do a double take when I saw someone else get out of the car. The faint outline of a girl my age.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The rest of the flock gathered around. When I looked at the girl, she looked a lot like me, before I got that make over a while ago.

"Is that Max 2?" I asked, turning to Jeb.

"Um… Not really."

"Then who is she?"

"I'm Josephine." The girl said. "I am one of you guys, I was subject 15. I am also your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Si-si-sister?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Max. Sister."

"Were you still at the School? That whole time?"

"Yes, I was. But now the School's gone, and I'm here." She said, smiling.

"Josephine." I said her name slowly. Like I've said many times before; we aren't the crying type. But I burst into tears and threw my arms around her.

As if the flock had planned this, they walked off when Gazzy made a click sound. They all left me, Fang and Josephine alone. We sat on the beach silently, in a good mood. Josephine sat next to me with Fang on her other side.

"So," Josephine said, "The flock introduced them selves to me. They told me about you and Fang, but I wanted to actually get to know you."

"Uh, okay. Well, Jeb helped us escape and we lived up in the mountains for a while. Then he escaped, and..." I told her our life story up until this very second. She listened intently the whole time. Our story _was _pretty interesting.

"Nice." She smiled. She turned to Fang, smiling. "What about you?"

"I tagged along, helped here and there." He said quietly.

"Oh no you didn't." I said. "You did much more than that!" I explained everything I could about Fang, but the whole time Josie was staring at Fang. Almost like she was admiring him.

"That's awesome, Fang." Josie said when I finished.

"Yeah." I agreed. "We should head back to the flock, it's getting late."

"Where are they?"

"Um, Greenlake park." I said. We had come up to Seattle.

"Okay." We all took off gracefully and flew to Greenlake. It was a quiet flight, but I could already tell that Josie was in aw at Fang. I was already getting jealous of Josie cause Fang was showing the same feeling back at her.

When we got to the park, the flock was all having fun. They were on the swings and slides, all laughing. I smiled at them as we landed. The flock came over and we sat on the bench. A wave of pain hit me when Josie and Fang sat next to each other. I sat next to Fang. Angel must of heard what I was thinking, because she looked at me with a strange face.

"We should find a place to sleep." Fang announced.

"Totally." Nudge agreed.

"Okay." I watched them all take off. I was about to take off, when Angel tugged on my shirt.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I said.

"Is there something going on with Josephine and you? Sorry, I heard your thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know. Don't worry, I know you hate it when I say this, but you'll under stand when your older."

Angel looked offended. After that, I immediately knew this was going to be a cheesy high school drama.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and flew towards the rest of the flock. Just as I expected, Josie flew near Fang the whole time. Fang was faintly smiling, and I was frowning. We docked near a group of trees.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." I said. Fang laid down on a branch of a tree next to me, and Josie slept right above him. She looked the tiniest bit upset that I took 'her' spot. I smiled to myself.

We stacked fists (I had to explain to Josie that whole thing) and went to sleep.

Fang POV

I stared at Josie. She was really pretty. She looked different from Max, though. Her hair was cut short and it was brown. She had a skinny nose and pale skin.

Then I looked at Max. She had blond hair, tan skin and a thicker nose. I looked away from her quickly, to just continue to stare at Josie. Her head was hanging over the edge of the branch above me.

Then Max moved in her sleep, groaning a little. Her eyes fluttered open, and I looked away from Josie.

"Hey." She grumbled.

"Hey." I said back.

"Everyone else asleep?" She said softly.

"Fang?" She said, looking up to me.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated. "Uh, never mind."

Max POV

That night I had come so close to telling him I loved him. But I'm not all girly like that. I don't get into all that soft 'You're so sweet' stuff, or 'Honey', or just about any of that stuff. So I didn't.

That morning, Angel acted oddly around us. She was probably a little confused on what had happened.

I thought about the two times we had kissed. Once in that cave, and the other time on the dock. Both times I had run away. Now I regretted that decision. I realized what he said about me was true. I got jealous and protective so easily over him, but every time he had showed feelings for me I ran away from it.

This time, I wouldn't. This time I wasn't going to knock him down.

We ate strawberries Nudge and Angel picked. Then we took a little a little flight. Me, Fang and Josie were talking most of the time. The competition showed more every second.

Then I started thinking of a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it sounds dumb, cheasy, stupid and idiotic, but it was a plan none the less. It is probably the most horrible thing I have ever said, but aw well.

Well, what if I made Josie look like a jerk or something? I flinched at the thought. I barely knew her! what if I made myself seem perfect? No, I couldn't. I backed up from him twice before and he doesn't want that to happen again.

I rubbed my forehead in irritation. This seriously was a cheasy high school drama! It was the second freakin day I knew her, and we are already fighting. I instantly hated my life. Again.

"Ooh! We should dock down here, Max! Look it! Look it!" Nudge pointed excitedly to a lake down.

I smiled. "Okay!" We all narrowed our wings and bulleted down. With a splash, we hit the water like arrows. I was laughing. The cold water felt good against my skin. I twirled, and with my awesome vision, I saw Fang.

He had his rare Fang-smile. I smiled more broadly at the site of that, and angled towards him. He looked at me and laughed a little. Almost in unison, we surfaced with gasps for breath.

I circled my arms, trying to keep floating.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nudge screamed. I turned to her.

"Totally." I agreed.

Eventually, I got out of the water and watched them play. Josie came out.

"Hey, Max." She said. She sat down next to me.

"So you liking the life of the flock?" I asked.

"It's cool." She replied.

"Yeah, it got better after we got away from the Flyboys and Erasers."

Then Fang lingered out of the water. I tried to gleam as brightly as I could. He sat next to me, so I was surrounded by them.

"Heeeeeeey Fang." I said.

"Hey, Max. Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess." Fang got up and I got up. Josie's eyes bore into my back, I could tell. We took off and we were gliding over the tops of the forest trees. He didn't smile now. He looked extremely concentrated.

He docked onto a ledge on the side of a canyon. I followed and we both sat down. He sighed and turned to me.

"Okay." He sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" My heart sped a little.

"Please don't judge me on this. I asked Angel what you two were thinking-"

"Aw, great." I said sarcastically and looked away. Angel seemed like she betrayed me. This time it was for real.

"Well, yeah. I know. I heard you guys were, kinda', well... Fighting over me, I guess?" He said. I still didn't look at him.

He sighed again. "I wanted to tell you this, though. No hard feelings, but I like Josie."


	5. Chapter 5

My heart sunk. No, wait; it died. Tears went spilling down my cheeks, and I was gasping and hyper ventilating.

"Fang…" I said. My voice broke.

He hugged me. It was a short hug, but I made it last. It was almost like he had taken off, and now he was far away, too far…

I got up clumsily. I couldn't even walk. Should I try to take off, or would I fall and make a fool of myself?

I ignored my conscience that was screaming 'Don't fly you will fall" and took off. I flied sloppily. Looking behind me, Fang was following me. His sleek, dark wings popped up against the sandy canyon. I turned away.

"Go away!" I screamed in a hoarse voice. But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to stay. Badly.

No reply.

I docked down and landed on a small ledge. Fang landed silently next to me. He walked up to me.

"Max, I still love you." Despite my sadness, I thought about how weird that was coming from Fang. "It's just, you run away every time. I can't handle that, so I'm taking interest into Josie."

One last spark of hope ran through me. I hesitated, and said one word that sounded like I was being choked. "Really?"

"Yes." Fang moved his head forward the tiniest bit.

I smiled. I nodded, knowing what he was going to do. He gave me a look that said "You're not going to run away this time?"

I nodded.

He leaned down further, and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

But that wasn't quite the end of our problems most likely.

Me and Fang had flew back to the rest of the flock, who were enjoying them selves, and went back to normal. Kind of.

Josie was a little suspicious of where we went (I could tell because she kept looking at me) and tried to talk to Fang as much as possible. Fang would answer the question, I would say something about it and then it would be a private conversation between me and Fang.

Josie POV

I had run out of questions to ask Fang, which was a problem for me.

"Hey, Max?" Nudge called from the lake.

"Yeah?" She said sweetly.

"Can you come here?"

"Sure."

I smiled to myself. Now me and Fang were alone. Max got up and swam out to Nudge, who was carefully examining something in the water.

"Nice day out." I blurted, unthinkingly.

"Yeah." Fang agreed. He seemed a fraction of a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Fang turned to me. "Oh, nothing."

I scooted closer to him and he scooted away.

Fang POV

I stiffened when Josie moved closer to me. It was awkward. I relaxed a little, realizing just seconds before I had thought about dating her. Max had said she wouldn't run this time. That was good. The last time, in Antarctica, I had thought about her a lot and had made an oath to myself not to keep chasing after her. Well, that oath was gone.

Max came back from the water. She sat next to me.

"What was it?"

"Oh, just some rocks she thought were cool."

Josie POV

I was a little confused.

Before Fang left, he seemed to be a little more, well, attached to me. Why was he moving away?

I thought about Angel, and I worked something out so I could figure out what was going on. Then something popped into my head.

She could read AND control minds, right?

Maybe she could help me. It would be easy to get her to tell me what they were thinking, but getting Fang to brake up with Max if what I thought they did was right? I wasn't gonna make some huge deal over a boy had met yesterday, but this was a little more of revenge.

For her.

She left me at the school.

I wasn't going to let that pass me.


	7. Chapter 7

Still Josie's POV

Revenge, yes. She left me there to rot.

So, if I got Fang to like me that would hurt her. And if I hurt the flock, that would hurt her, too. I didn't really even like Fang, I just wanted revenge.

I smiled to myself.

Angel POV

I was mad at Max for a little bit because she called me a little kid, but she said sorry later and I forgave her. I couldn't hold a grudge on her for it.

I was out picking berries. It was a beautiful day out.

"Hey, Angel." I heard a voice say. I turned to find Josie smiling at me.

"Hey!" I said. I went back to picking berries.

"So, you have been reading Max's and Fang's mind, right?"

"Um, yeah. Please don't tell her, she'll get mad!" I said, regretting telling her.

"And you can control minds, too?"

"Yeah." Stop! I said to myself. I don't know where she's going with this, so stop!

"Break them up." She said sternly. "Make Fang break up with Max."

"What? No way!" I said.

"Do it." She glared at me. "Or else."

"Or what?" I said sarcastically, trying to be strong.

She walked over to me and gripped my neck. "You should know I'm stronger than you, and I can hurt you.

I tried with all my might to control her mind and send her away.

"Doesn't work on me." She said with an evil smile. "I was the better experiment."

That's hen I gave up hope, and I left myself with the one choice.

Obey Josie or I die.

Fang POV

I was happy. The only reason I had liked Josie really? It was because she was like Max. But she wasn't her completely.

We had spent a week at the beach. It was like our home now. We had a good time every day, because our lives were free from the shit like Erasers and Flyboys.

Then one day, it changed.

Something over came me. I started to dislike Max, little by little. She seemed to notice it, and asked me what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She had asked.

"I don't know." I had replied. She asked again and again, until I forcefully said:

"I don't like you, I want to break up."


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

For the second time, my heart sunk and died.

"What?" I choked out.

He seemed like he was going to say something, but his mouth shut. He opened his mouth again and said, "I don't like you."

I burst out into tears. I had pushed him away twice, and now he pushed me away. I felt what Fang must of felt the other times, but this time it was probably 1000 times worse.

Fang got up and scurried away. I cried until tears wouldn't come anymore. Eventually, the rest of the flock noticed and came out of the water to sit next to me. Everyone but Josie and Fang, which hurt me even more. I could see Josie watching from a distance. She had a blank expression.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Fang." I said. "I hate him."

It seemed a little too strong of a word, but it was true. I had built trust on him and he burned it all down.

Fang POV

I had regretted my decision.

But why did I say that? It was almost like I did I did it forcefully-

Angel.

Angel did it.

Josie POV

I had to stop from bursting out in laughter. Angel did it. She broke them up! That was step one. Step two?

Kill the flock.


	9. Chapter 9

Josie POV

Harsh reason to kill, I know. But there is more reason to it.

A thing she doesn't know about me: it is my mission to kill them. Itex sent me for this. If I do this, I get to live instead of die with the other mutant freaks.

Fang POV

It was Angel. The little 'innocent' six year old was controlling me!

I stomped over to Angel, who was sitting at the edge of the water.

"Angel." I said, putting in as much bitter tone as I could. "Why?"

"Josie." She whispered. "She forced me." She shuddered.

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"She's evil, Fang." She whispered again. "Don't trust her. She works for Itex, I have been reading her mind."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She nodded to Josie, who was stomping over.

"She was watching me. Now you know, and she's going to kill us."

Josie POV

Poor little sucker Angel didn't read my mind enough. She could have saved them, if she had more survivor skills. Now Fang knows and I have to kill them now.

Now, it will be her fault for them dying.

Max POV

I stopped sobbing.

He doesn't like me? Fine. I can deal with that.

Then, I saw Angel and Fang charging up the hill. Josie followed behind with an angered look.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"Long story short?" Fang said. "Josie wants to kill us. Like, right now. And Erasers."

I stared in amazement. Erasers were gone! Dead! Extinct!

"Erasers?" I said quietly.

"Guys, get ready for a fight."


	10. Chapter 10

Everything snapped into perspective. Shadows that had been silently standing in the forest were Erasers. One by one, they came out. The flock stood up and got ready for whatever they had planned for us.

"Iggy?" I called.

"What?"

"Now would be time for one of your bombs."

"Okay." Iggy smiled and reached into his backpack. "Where is it?"

"You mean this?" Josie said, holding up a bomb. "Too late!"

She flung it at us, and we all dived away.

BANG!

Pieces of grass flew in every direction. Josie stomped towards me with a murderous look on her face. She ignored the chunk of dirt that pelted her face.

"Max, you left me there." She said.

"I didn't even know you were alive!" I snapped, throwing a punch at her that she dodged away.

I used all my strength and kicked her nice and hard in the gut. I heard a sickening snap, but she only flinched and punched me straight in the face.

"Eh!" I yelled, and I knew my nose was broken. I knelt down and kicked off from the ground, unfurling my wings. She followed also, including about ten more Erasers.

Fang POV

I took out another Eraser. I checked again to see how Iggy and the younger kids were holding up. They were being surrounded, so they too off. I followed, and the whole flock was up in the air.

I swung another punch at an Eraser tailing me. One grabbed a pressure point on my neck, so I kicked behind me really hard, hoping it hit the place boys do not want to be hit.

"Ugh!" It went down, and thudded against the pit the bomb made.

"Max!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" She said, sounding like she had no air in her. I heard a snap. "Oh, God, Fang help me."

I dodged a couple Erasers and flew to Max, who was loosing altitude. She was gasping for breath.

I dove down like an arrow and caught her in my arms. She was coughing up blood. Her arm dangled uselessly at her side, and her lip was swollen.

"Hold up, okay?" I said, and set her down. Josie was following behind us.

"Die!" She hissed, and punched me in the guts. I stumbled backward, but she swooped over me and kicked my back from behind.

I fell forward. I turned over, feeling the pain sting my leg. Josie was pelting down to me, when I white flash pushed her out of the way.

"Angel!" I called. I got up, trying to ignore the horrible bleeding in my leg, and walked over to where they fell. Angel was holding down Josie with all her might. Everyone else started running over. Only five Erasers and Josie were left.

Angel held down one arm, Iggy held the other, and Nudge held down both of her legs. She let go of one for a second to punch the other leg, and it snapped. Gross, but very helpful.

I stood over her. I putt my foot on her stomach, and pressed down. She gagged and gasped for breath. I punched her in the head, and her eyes closed. Her body relaxed under everyone's grasp. They let go, and we looked over the dead, lifeless body.

**A/N: Don't worry, people! This is not the end of the story! There is one more chapter coming soon to sum this all up! I was just wondering, does anyone want a sequel? I could make one, gladly! Post if you want a sequel! This is my best story so far, so I want to continue it, but it is up to you! R & R! Thank you!**

**-Maximum Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

We killed her. Josie was dead.

I walked over to where the Erasers were. I took 'em all out easy, and through the bodies in the pit.

I looked at Max. She had stopped coughing, and was now sitting up right. I sat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We just killed her." I said. "She's gone."

We both sat, watching the water crash against the edge of the lake. Eventually, everyone else came over. Nudge, thankfully, was quiet for once.

"Thank you." Max said, looking at me.

"For what?"

"You know what." She smiled. "You saved me. All of you did."

"Oh. You're welcome," I said, followed by everyone else.

"Max?" I asked, after a couple of minutes.

"What?"

"I was just wondering, is your leg okay?"

"Oh, it's broken, but I'll deal-"

"Oh my god! Fang!"

I turned to where it came from. A boy my age was running down to us.

"Who are you?"

"Hard to believe, yes, but I am Aaron. I am your brother."

THE END! 

A/N: Haha. I got the plot for the sequel planned. This is the end of this story, but the sequel will continue it. It is called Could Fang's Brother Be Evil Too? Thank you for your support, I mucho appreciate it! The sequel won't be a remake of this, it is a lot different, don't worry!


End file.
